parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures of Max Keeble's Big Move
Blake Foster's Adventures of Max Keeble's Big Move is another new upcoming movie by TheCartoonMan12. It will appear on YouTube somewhere in the near future. Plot Blake Foster and his friends, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, D.J., Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the whole gang meets Max Keeble (Alex D. Linz) is a seventh grade junior high school paperboy who has a huge crush on Jenna (Brooke Anne Smith), the daughter of one of his paper recipients. Max is antagonized by the corrupt megalomaniacal school principal, Elliot T. Jindrake (Larry Miller), resident bullies Troy McGinty and Dobbs (Noel Fisher and Orlando Brown), and the Evil Ice Cream Man (Jamie Kennedy). Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, the rest of the characters and Max also learns that an animal shelter he visits is being closed down to build Jindrake's opulent football stadium. When Max's father, Donald (Robert Carradine), reveals that he is moving to Chicago for his boss, because he is unable to stand up for himself, Max realizes that he can do whatever he wants to Jindrake, Troy, Dobbs, and the Evil Ice Cream Man, facing no consequences because he will be gone by then. Enlisting his equally socially outcast friends, Robe and Megan (Josh Peck and Zena Grey), pranks include traumatizing Troy by playing the main theme song of the fictional children's television show, MacGoogle the Highlander Frog, which frightened him as a child, trapping him in the gym with a MacGoogle suit wearer, instigating a fight between Dobbs and the Evil Ice Cream Man by stealing the coolant coil for the ice cream truck and Dobbs's handheld device, and ruining Jindrake's chances of becoming superintendent to replace the current superintendent, Crazy Legs (Clifton Davis), by planting animal pheromones within his breath spray, instigating a food fight in the cafeteria, and later by sabotaging his announcements by placing a cardboard cutout of Max pointing at him claiming that he was wearing a thong. After his missions are completed, Blake Foster and his friends, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, D.J., Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, the whole gang and Max ends up ditching Robe and Megan's going away party by accepting an invitation to Jenna's milkshake party, causing a falling out. Taking Max's earlier advice to heart, Don announces that he quit his job and started his own business, meaning that Max is not moving after all. Max freaks out at this news, and learns that other students at his school are suffering because of his actions. Max states that no matter who you are, you can always stand up for yourself. Blake Foster and his friends, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, D.J., Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the whole gang and Max confronts Jindrake, Troy, and Dobbs one final time, and with the help of other students at his school, Max eventually defeats Troy and Dobbs for good by throwing them into the dumpster and stops Jindrake from demolishing the animal shelter, which later gets him fired for fiddling with the school budget. The film ends when Max rides on his bicycle delivering newspapers around his neighborhood, and the Evil Ice Cream Man starts pursuing him once again. Trivia *Greg, Marcia, Jan, Peter, D.J., Stephanie, Michelle, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Vada, Thomas J., Sid, Earl Sinclair and his family, Chip, Dale, Miss Piggy, Huey, Dewie, Louie, Tommy Pickles, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, the Penguins of Madagascar, Thedore Tugbaot, Maisy Mouse, Kwicky Koala, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Simba, Simon, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show gang, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, Ash and their friends, Littlefoot and his friends, the Jungle Crew, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Osmosis Jones, Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Dragon, Puss in Boots, the Teen Titans, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, the gang of Fraggle Rock, Spongebob,, Ash, Tai, Littlefoot, Alex, Simba, Stan, Greg, DJ Tanner, Malcolm, the Kids Next Door Cosplay Gang, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, the cast of the Dylan and friends, Jeremy the crow, Blake Foster and his friends, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, D.J., Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the whole gang are heores, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Makunga, Creeper, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Abis Mal, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Injun Joe, Flintheart Glomgold, The Beagle Boys, Drake, Warren T. Rat, and Cat R. Waulthe Queen of Hearts, Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gang Green Gang, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Carface, Killer, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Emperor Zurg, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Lord Rothbart, Shere Khan, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Clayton, Pete, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Sheldon J. Plankton, Heather, Ichy and Dil,, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), and the bad guys will guest star in this film. Gallery BFAOMKBM001.png BFAOMKBM002.png BFAOMKBM003.png BFAOMKBM004.png BFAOMKBM005.png BFAOMKBM0006-025.png BFAOMKBM00026-050.png IMG_20190504_145940.jpg IMG_20190504_145942.jpg IMG_20190504_145944.jpg IMG_20190504_152407.jpg IMG_20190504_152409.jpg IMG_20190504_152430.jpg IMG_20190504_152920.jpg IMG_20190504_152928.jpg IMG_20190504_153335.jpg IMG_20190504_153350.jpg BFAOMKBM00051-075.png BFAOMKBM0076-100.png IMG_20190504_161331.jpg BFAOMKBM101.png IMG_20190504_161335.jpg BFAOMKBM102.png BFAOMKBM103.png Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:LionKingFanFilms Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Eli Wages Category:DeviantART